Karakura High
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Ichigo is a new student at Karakura High school and after a run in with Grimmjow Jaggerjack and becomeing friends with the bad ass student of Karakura High will they stay just friends or will they beciome something more. Grimmjow x Ichigo,Ogichi x Orihime


_**Karakura High**_

_**New Student**_

_Ichigo's point of view_

It was my first day of school in Karakura Town and I already had a bad felling some things, yes some things were going to go terribly wrong but even so I continued on my way to school. _'I hope Ogichi will at least show me around so I don't get fucking lost, he had said the school was huge and I had no sense of direction so I was doomed if he didn't' _I thought as I suddenly hit something hard and fell, well it was more like some_**one**_, I noticed when I looked up from my spot on the ground and saw angry Teal eyes. "Watch where you are going brat!" The owner of those teal eyes said angrily as I got up off the ground.

"I'm NOT a brat and sorry for running into you, jeez'" I replied slightly annoyed and headed to walk past him when a strong hand grabbed my arm and flipped me. _'What the hell I said sorry' _I thought as my Back hit the ground.

"Oi, Grimmjow, leave my cousin alone before I hurt ya" I heard the all too familiar voice of my cousin Ogichi come from behead the guy who had just flipped me...

"What are you doing here Ogichi" I heard the guy who flipped me say as I started to get back to me feet.

_**Normal point of view**_

"What are you doing here Ogichi" Grimmjow Replied Angrily to his Albino rival. While Ichigo got back to his feet and looked at his cousin with his usual scowl on his face.

"Making sure my cousin got to school safely on his first day, ya got a problem with that" Ogichi replied mockingly while he smirked at his teal haired rival's angry expiration. Man did he love it when Grimmjow was angry cuz' he was so much fine tease but that didn't mean Ogichi was going to let him hurt Ichigo, he was way to protective over his younger cousin, they looked almost exactly alike, aside from the Hair color difference. Ogichi had White hair and gold eyes with black irises, while Ichigo had Orange hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Tch…" Was all Grimmjow said before walking away.

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

After that guy had left Ogichi looked at me and smirk one of those smirks that usually meant you had five seconds to run before you got tackled and punched a few times. "Shit!" I yelled and booked it down the street heading to the school.

"5……..4………3………2……..1" I heard Ogichi yell after me and after he said one I know it wouldn't take long for him to be on my tail so I picked up my speed. "You've gotten faster Ichi" I heard Ogichi say from awful close behind me. _'Shit, got move faster or for my first day I'll have several burses' _I thought a picked up my pace again until I really couldn't go any faster and that's when the school came into view. I run straight into the school grounds and I heard Ogichi yell. "YA WIN ICHI!" from behind me and I stopped ten feet from the front gate gasping for breath.

"Damn it, Ogichi why'd you have to go and make me run like that on the first day?" I asked with my usual scowl plastered on my face.

"Cuz' its fun" Ogichi replied smirking at me. "Oh and this is Orihime, my Girl friend" Ogichi stated still smirking pulling a short; about five foot four, Dark orange hair, no where near as bright as mine, to his side and she gave a little wave before Ogichi captured her lips.

"Shit Ogichi, I don't want to see that" I stated half mockingly and he pulled away from her with a huge smirk on his face. That's when I quickly looked the girl over fully; I noticed she had HUGE breasts and a slim figure, just Ogichi's type I guess. "Well, I'm Ichigo…it's nice to meet you Orihime" I said and held out my hand and she took it and shook it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you to Ichigo" She replied and her voice was really high but not annoyingly high and she sounded so……kind with the way she said that and then she smile sweetly at me, _'ok she's like a puppy dog, so cute' _but not my type so I didn't have to worry about Ogichi getting angry.

"So what classes do you have Ichigo?" Ogichi questioned still holding Orihime close to him.

"Um…..Gym, art, math then tech." I plied and groaned when I said I had tech class last. I hated tech class, I always sucked at it.

"That's not good Ichi" Ogichi said his smirk disappearing from his face to be replaced with a frown.

"Hun, why?" I asked wondering why getting all my favorite classes minus tech a bad thing.

"Cuz' Grimmjow's in ALL of your classes, and let's just say you already pissed him off" Ogichi replied looking me straight in the eyes and noticed I had no idea who this Grimmjow guy was even though I was sure I had heard that name this morning, he didn't mean…..no…not the guy from this morning.

"Yeah, him" Ogichi stated as he saw realization wipe over my expiration. "Well, at least my friend Tatsuki is in your gym class so I can get her to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't kill ya" Ogichi continued and started to walk with Orihime and he motioned for me to follow them so I did.

After awhile we came to what looked like the gym. "Tatsuki!" Ogichi yelled as he opened the door and walked into the gym, Orihime and I following in after him.

"Yeah, Ogichi, what's up?" I short girl about the same height as Orihime, with black hair said as she jogged to in front of Ogichi.

"Tatsuki, this is Ichigo my cousin his in your gym class and his on Grimmjow's bad side think you ca….."

"Sure thing" The girl Tatsuki replied before Ogichi could finish asking her what he wanted her to do.

"Thanks, good luck Ichigo" Ogichi said as he and Orihime walked off somewhere around the corner.

"It's nice to meet you Ichigo, I'm Tatsuki" Tatsuki said holding out her hand and I took it and gave it a good shake, I noticed she had a really good grip for a girl and smiled a little. _'Figures Ogichi would know a strong girl' _I thought and released her hand.

"Well, the boys change room is over there so you go get changed and I'll wait for you on the sparing mat, Kenpachi-sensie said today he didn't care what we did so we can do whatever we want." Tatsuki informed me and headed for the sparing mat she had pointed at and I headed for the boys change room.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

I heard Ogichi call Tatsuki over and I looked over to see why and there standing in the doorway of the gym was the brat that head run into me earlier. _'Hin, now I can have some fun'_ I thought as I saw Ogichi leave the brat with Tatsuki. They shook hands and then she pointed out the boys change room and the sparing mat, then the brat headed for the change room and Tatsuki headed for the sparing mat. I was in the mood for a fight so I decided I would fight Tatsuki till she was worn out then go after the brat.

"Hey, Tatsuki lets spar." I stated and got on to the mat. "Well?"

"Sure, bring it!" Tatsuki replied with a smile and went to punch me in the head. I easily ducked out of the way at went for a upper cut, getting her in the chin, making her step back a bit but that didn't stop her she just stepped forward to punch once again, I easily blocked it but I didn't even see the round house kick that collided with my gut forcing me back.

"Ha, that all you got!" I barked and jumped into a jumping round house kick that Tatsuki tried to block but the force of the kick brook through her guard, pushing her arms down and hitting her right in the head, sending her flying off of the mat. "You done already Tatsuki!" I shouted and waited as she got back up and walked back to the mat.

"Not, even close Grimmjow" She replied with a grin. Man I loved fighting this chick she never fucking gave up and she liked fighting a strong opponent as much as Ogichi and I did. I stepped forward into a stepping side kick the she met with her own leaving us both with our feet caught in the air and we both sun and went to kick again. My legs are longer so my kick her in the head fully while her kick just burly hit my chin. We both jumped back and suddenly Tatsuki stopped and was staring behind me.

"What…." I said as I turned around to see what she was looking at and it was Ichigo in Black baggy pants like the rest of us and with no shirt like the rest of the guys and shit this "brat" looked like he didn't have any fat on him what so ever and damn he looked hot with his slim built chest exposed for everyone to see.

"Shit Ichigo you got muscle, for how thin you look." Tatsuki stated and walked over to him.

"Really, I guess so." The "brat" stated and blushed a little.

"Hey, brat, ya wonna spar with me" I asked with a smirk.

"Not really and the names Ichigo not brat" The "brat" Ichigo stated and look at Tatsuki who looked at me then at him.

"Just fight him Ichigo, I think you can win" Tatsuki stated and that set me off.

"No way in hell he can beat me." I retorted and Ichigo looked me in the eyes with a look that said you'll lose.

"Then Bring it" Ichigo retorted and walked on to the mat with a smirk on his face as Tatsuki shock her head knowing full well that look Ichigo gave me would piss me right off. Which she was right cuz' right then I decided to **kill **him. First thing I did was wait for him to make a move which never came so I run to punch his fucking face but missed and the next thing I know I was on the floor with a foot in my gut. "That all you got Grimmjow" Ichigo asked looking down at me smirking.

"No fucking way bitch!" I yelled and grabbed his foot taking him by surprise and kicking up into his gut. Then jumped to my feet grabbing his throat. "Still think you're so fucking tough!" I asked yelling in his face.

"Not even close" Ichigo replied brining his knees to his chest and kicking one foot into my chin and the other into my gut, sending me flying back onto the ground. I lay there shocked looking at him as he rubs his throat lightly with his hand. _'How the hell did he do that, no one can left their legs to their chest in the air then kick at the same time into both some ones chin and gut at the same time…..so how did he?' _I thought and he walked over to me and offered me his hand and for once I took it. "You alright, I did miss down there right" Ichigo asked and I know he meant my crotch, if he had hit me there it would have killed like a mother fucker.

"Yeah" I replied with a huge grin than started to laugh manically and Ichigo looked at me funny like I was crazy or something but then he started to laugh a little to. "Now that was fucking fun!" I stated loudly and Ichigo nodded. "You're alright Ichigo, It's Grimmjow by the way nice to meat you." I said and held out my hand and he took it and shook it while saying "you aren't too bad yourself Grimmjow" with a smile.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: While hope you guys liked the first chapter of Karakura High, please review and tell my if you like to or not and let me know if you want me to keep going or not. Thanks and PS there will be lemons in future chapters.**_


End file.
